Café Crème
by Bergere
Summary: OS. "Il suffirait de presque rien, peut être 10 années de moins, pour que je te dise Je t'aime...". Une songfic autour d'un café crème. L'amour possible, ou impossible, d'une différence d'âge et de situation. SSHG.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais cet OS est écrit depuis plusieurs mois, et là... Là ma vie est déprimante MAIS je me suis remise à écrire mes autres fics et du coup... bah du coup, ça me semble un bon moment pour publier ça ! _

_Donc : un simple OS sur Hermione et Severus, parce que cette chanson leur allait comme un gant, je m'en suis rendue compte. Une chanson que vous connaissez peut être, que je vous conseille en tous cas : **Reggiani**, "Il suffisait de presque rien". _

_Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient du tout (c'était le moment **disclaimer**) !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! et je vous en prie, **reviewez** : rien de mieux pour un auteur. Vos avis, quels qu'ils soient, m'intéressent !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**Café crème.**

Ils sont en charge de préparer des potions. Elle l'aide. Ca fait longtemps, ils ont appris à se connaître. Ils boivent un café, dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmault, seuls, côte à côte. Ils se sont parlé, elle a la main sur son bras. Ils se sont parlé de tout, comme très souvent. Ils se sont parlé de potions, de vie un peu. Dans son café à elle, un peu de crème. Le sien est noir. C'est toujours comme ça, elle la boisson claire, lui celle plus foncée.

Ils se dévisagent presque, comme s'il y avait une solution. Sa main est restée sur son bras, de l'autre elle tourne sa cuillère dans le breuvage fumant. Elle s'est un peu appuyée contre lui. C'est toujours lui qui prépare le café.

_Il suffirait de presque rien,  
Peut-être dix années de moins,  
Pour que je te dise "Je t'aime"  
Que je te prenne par la main  
Pour t'emmener à Saint-Germain  
T'offrir un autre café-crème  
_

Il suffirait de presque rien. Ils travaillent, tous les jours. Main dans la main, pourrait-on dire. Cette idée le fait sourire douloureusement, parce que c'est bien ça, le problème.

Que c'en arrive là, vraiment, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Lui, si vieux, si aigri, avec les dernières traces de sourire mortes sur ses pommettes avant même la fin de l'enfance. Il est vieux, fatigué, il travaille encore ici, chez Potter, parce que c'est le dernier refuge. Il la rencontrée, elle, quel hasard. Ils se sont rencontrés, c'est le terme : la femme et l'homme, et non plus l'élève et le professeur.

Ses regards sont souriants, presque aimants. Il lui plait, il le sait. Elle lui plait aussi, bien sûr. Ils devraient être _parfait_s, comme disent les contes de fées…

_Mais pourquoi faire du cinéma ?  
Fillette allons regarde-moi,  
Et vois les rides qui nous séparent  
A quoi bon jouer la comédie  
Du vieil amant qui rajeunit  
Toi même ferais semblant d'y croire_

Bien sûr, elle croirait qu'ils ont une vie aussi, ensemble. Mais il finit la sienne quand elle commence à peine à y entrer. Ils sont assis, toujours aussi immobiles. Il sait qu'elle sait à quoi il pense. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé, ils boivent seulement ce café, tous les jours, ensemble. Tout comme ils travaillent, tout comme ils parlent. Ensemble. Une sorte d'entité qui s'est créée presque malgré eux.

Il sait que c'est impossible. Elle sait qu'il va le lui dire, et elle sait qu'elle risque de se mettre en colère. Ils ne se sont jamais dit de mots tendres, ni aimés. Ni embrassés. Ils pourraient, mais elle sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Elle se tend, il glisse ses doigts le long de son bras et remonte, comme pour la réconforter. Se réconforter.

_Vraiment de quoi aurions-nous l'air  
J'entends déjà les commentaires  
"Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui plaire  
Elle au printemps, lui en hiver"_

Elle est belle. Il ne lui a jamais dit, cela non plus. Elle est belle, même transpirante, les cheveux mal noués sur sa tête fatiguée et concentrée, dans un vieux tee-shirt taché. Surtout comme cela : ils se connaissent ainsi. Dans l'éreintement d'une salle chaude de chaudrons. Depuis qu'ils travaillent ici, il ne l'a pas vue mettre de maquillage, s'arranger. Peut être le fait-elle, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, mais il en doute.

Elle est vraiment belle. Et si jeune : l'énergie dans ses muscles, le pétillement dans ses yeux, la grâce dans ses mouvements.

Lui est rouillé. Par l'âge et les expériences.

_Il suffirait de presque rien  
Pourtant personne tu le sais bien  
Ne repasse par sa jeunesse  
Ne sois pas stupide et comprends  
Si j'avais comme toi vingt ans  
Je te couvrirais de promesses  
_

Il veut pouvoir le lui dire : Hermione, je t'aime, tu sais. Ses yeux le lui disent souvent. Et maintenant qu'elle soupire en tournant un peu davantage la cuillère dans son café, il sait que la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule le lui dit. Mais il ne peut pas lui dire, il ne doit pas.

Il se décide à toussoter, cherchant une voix, quelque part en lui, capable de parler. Mais il n'en trouve pas. Le toussotement s'éteint. Pourtant, il doit toujours autant lui dire qu'il ne peut pas.

Elle a compris, pourtant, il le sait. Elle se tend, sous ses doigts, et le tintement de la cuillère contre la porcelaine de la tasse est suivi d'un reniflement.

_Allons bon voilà ton sourire  
Qui tourne à l'eau et qui chavire  
Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste  
Imagine ta vie demain  
Tout à côté d'un clown en train  
De faire son dernier tour de piste  
_

Pas besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se connaissent déjà si bien. Elle sait que cela fait des jours qu'il couve cette idée. Il sent qu'ils sont si près, si proches : s'il doit y mettre le holà, c'est maintenant.

Sa main tremble, heurtant sans cesse du métal la porcelaine. Avec un soupir, elle repose la cuillère, et attrape le café crème. Elle le porte à ses lèvres : sa main tremble un peu, et ses lèvres plus encore que sa main. Les larmes sont là, mais à quoi bon. Reniflement à nouveau, elle le sent tendu qui lui maintient le dos. Elle est toujours appuyée sur lui.

Il a la sensation qu'il a raison, bien sûr : que ferait-elle, dans quelques années, s'ils en réchappent, avec un homme vieux et haï à trainer derrière elle. Elle serait malheureuse. Et ridicule. Il ne servait à rien de la mettre dans une situation. Parce qu'il lui faisait toujours son café crème.

_Vraiment de quoi aurais-tu l'air ?  
J'entends déjà les commentaires  
"Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui plaire  
Elle au printemps, lui en hiver"  
_

Presque rien vraiment. Peut être 10 années de moins. Ou, peut être, une autre situation. Pour presque rien, il lui aurait serré la main, il l'aurait embrassée. Il aurait passé la fin de sa vie à lui faire son café crème.

Mais elle a sa vie devant elle. Et, alors qu'elle avale difficilement une gorgée du breuvage encore chaud, le visage rond et désagréable de Ronald Weasley s'impose à lui. Cet homme-là lui dira je t'aime, la tiendra dans ses bras. Cet homme-là, lui, aura de la chance, il le sait.

Elle boit son café, cesse de renifler. A quoi bon ? Il suffirait de presque rien, qu'elle lui prenne la main, et sans doute il changerait d'avis.

_C'est un autre que moi demain  
Qui t'emmènera à St-Germain  
Prendre le premier café crème  
Il suffisait de presque rien  
Peut-être dix années de moins  
Pour que je te dise "Je t'aime"_

« - Severus, je te refais un café ? demande-t-elle en se détachant de lui et en se levant.

- Non, c'est bon, réplique-t-il, la voix éteinte encore.

- On s'y remet ? force-t-elle dans un sourire presque vrai.

- C'est parti… »

Lentement, ils quittent la cuisine, rejoignent la pièce où ils travaillent. Il l'a tout à lui, le temps de ces Potions. C'est déjà trop. Il aurait suffi de presque rien : trop, déjà.

Demain, elle se fera elle-même un café. Noir.


End file.
